


В тени льва

by Leshaya, Tinnory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwartvenengers - Freeform, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи Одинсон никогда не чувствовал себя гриффиндорцем, каким хотел видеть его отец. С другой стороны, его брат Тор, казалось, был рожден для этой роли. Впереди - долгая поездка в Хогвартс, и в конце пути их ждет то, чего Локи боялся всё лето: церемония Распределения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тени льва

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Shadow of the Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513182) by [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard). 



> Переведено на WTF-2014 для команды Локи в соавторстве с Leshaya и Альтаир Аль Наир.  
> Приквел к фику ["Нехоженой дорогой"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1072781)

Платформа перед поездом была забита учениками Хогвартса и их родителями, но Тора это нисколько не смущало, и он перешёл на бег, изо всех сил толкая перед собой тележку с багажом.

– Ну же, брат! – крикнул он через плечо. – Я тебя обгоню!

Он понёсся сквозь толпу. Люди едва успевали убираться с его пути, а мама спешила следом, то и дело переходя от извинений за поведение сына к настоятельным увещеваниям этого самого сына наконец-то остановиться. Отец не вмешивался. Отец никогда не торопился. Он шёл так же, как и всегда – спокойно и величественно. А то, что его второй сын двигался примерно с той же скоростью, несомненно, было абсолютной случайностью.

Локи не представлял, как Тору удавалось так быстро перемещаться. Собственная тележка казалась Локи настолько тяжёлой, что у него еле-еле получалось не отставать от Одина, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пускаться наперегонки. Да, Тор всегда был сильнее, но все-таки Локи предпочитал верить, что так скакать по вокзалу брат может только по одной причине: в его багаже книг было, как минимум, вдвое меньше. Равновесие между ними опять нарушилось, и, как обычно, чаша весов склонилась в пользу Тора. Да и плевать. Пусть Тор выиграет свой идиотский забег. Локи ни на что не променяет свои книги.

Локи видел, как далеко впереди брат победно затормозил возле свободного купе. Клетка с его несчастной совой даже задребезжала от резкой остановки. Подоспевшая мама осуждающе покачала головой, но ругаться не стала. Вместо этого она оглянулась на своего мужа, ожидая, когда он их догонит. Если здесь и будут иметь место воспитательные мероприятия, то только по решению главы семьи.

Один взглянул на младшего сына, всё ещё борющегося со своей тележкой. Как бы Локи хотел знать, что значит это странное, нечитаемое выражение на лице отца. Один умел смотреть непреклонно и даже пугающе. Он потерял глаз много лет назад, и, хотя давно уже мог бы сделать магическую замену, предпочёл прикрыть пустующую глазницу изукрашенной бронзовой пластиной, нисколько не стесняясь своего ранения. Из-за этой пластины он выглядел ещё более грозно, что делало попытки догадаться, о чём он думает, почти бессмысленными – хотя прямо сейчас, как подозревал Локи, отец был близок к тому, чтобы предложить свою помощь. Но…

– Поторопись, Локи, или ты опоздаешь на поезд, – Один развернулся и невозмутимо пошёл дальше.

Локи стёр со лба выступивший пот и всем весом налёг на тяжёлую тележку, последними словами костеря каждую страницу в каждой бесполезной книге.

Когда он, наконец, догнал семью, Тор уже демонстративно зевал и потягивался.

– Ах, прости, – он потёр глаза. – Должно быть, я задремал, поджидая тебя.

Затрясшийся от бешенства Локи, тем не менее, прикусил язык, удерживаясь от ядовитого ответа. Он не собирался рисковать, отвлекая внимание родителей от последнего проступка Тора. Не в этот раз. Конечно же, выходка Тора заслуживала выговора. Беспечный болван только что на полной скорости прокатил багажную тележку через заполненную людьми платформу, а сейчас радостно скалится, как будто даже не понимая, насколько глупо и опасно это было. Ведь кто-нибудь мог пострадать. Локи безумно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь все-таки пострадал, и посильнее, просто для того, чтобы у родителей не было возможности проигнорировать это происшествие. Учитывая устроенный Тором беспорядок и урон, который брат мог нанести себе и другим, безобразное поведение Тора должно было повлечь за собой наказание. Локи затаил дыхание, ожидая, что Один отчитает Тора за такую вопиющую неосторожность.

– Тор, – сказал отец. – Мой первенец. Я так горжусь тобой.

Локи разочарованно вздохнул. Не в этот раз.

– Ты настоящий Лев, – продолжил Один, опустив руку на плечо Тора. – Ты олицетворение наследия нашей семьи. Для Гриффиндора будет счастьем заполучить тебя.

– Я не подведу тебя, отец, – Тор раздулся от спеси.

– Я знаю это, – с гордостью уверил его Один. – А сейчас иди, отнеси свои вещи в вагон.

Как только его старший сын занялся своим багажом, отец обратил внимание на младшего.

– Локи, – он мягко улыбнулся. – Рождённый вторым, но от этого не менее любимый.

Один потянулся положить руку на плечо сына, но прежде чем он продолжил говорить, Локи в панике перебил отца, торопясь и глотая слова.

– Что если я не попаду в Гриффиндор?

– Что заставляет тебя так думать? – улыбка отца поблекла.

Локи нервно опустил взгляд, не решаясь ответить прямо. Эта мысль беспокоила его очень давно.

– Иногда… иногда я просто не чувствую себя подходящим для Гриффиндора.

И это было правдой. Он знал всё о славе факультета, но, что было важнее, он знал Тора. Если Тор – это олицетворение гриффиндорца, то Локи просто не видел для себя возможности хоть как-то ему соответствовать. Несмотря на то, что родились они в один год, братья были настолько не похожи друг на друга, насколько это вообще возможно. Для своего возраста Тор был чересчур высок, Локи – напротив, слишком мал. Волосы Тора были светлыми, а Локи оказался брюнетом. Тор был порывистым и склонным к авантюрам, а вот Локи… нет.

– Если я не попаду в Гриффиндор, – прошептал он, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться. – Ты не перестанешь любить меня, отец?

Было очень страшно услышать ответ на этот вопрос, но когда он не прозвучал, стало ещё страшнее. Локи поднял глаза и увидел, что лицо Одина вновь стало отстранённым и непроницаемым. От страха Локи замутило, но спустя пару невыносимых мгновений, отец опустился на одно колено и обнял его за плечи.

– Ты мой сын, – сказал он негромко. – Ничто этого не изменит.

Локи с трудом проглотил застрявший в горле ком. Это не было ответом на вопрос. Мальчику так хотелось, чтобы Один произнёс ещё хотя бы пару ободряющих слов, но тот лишь коротко кивнул и выпрямился в полный рост.

– Иди, – сказал он. – Отнеси вещи в купе и приходи прощаться.

С этими словами отец отвернулся и что-то спросил у матери, показывая, что разговор закончен. Так и не получив поддержки, Локи потащился к поезду. Он решил сначала разобраться с чемоданом и отставил клетку с совой в сторону. Первая же попытка приподнять чемодан напомнила о количестве взятых с собой книг, и он стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как от бессилия к глазам подступают слёзы. Каким-то образом ему всё же удалось подтянуть этот неподъёмный груз ко входу. Локи обошёл вокруг и приготовился осуществить первую из череды безуспешных попыток затолкнуть чемодан в поезд, когда в открытых дверях появилось радостно скалящееся лицо.

– Давай, – подмигнул Тор, – я помогу.

Наклонившись, он схватился за ближайшую ручку и с первой же попытки поднял чемодан. Локи едва удержался на ногах, схватившись за стенку вагона, когда тяжесть неожиданно исчезла, и удивлённо хмыкнул.

– Всегда знал, что когда-нибудь ты пригодишься, – усмехнулся он.

Тор только беззлобно рассмеялся и протянул руку за клеткой с совой.

Разместив, наконец, вещи в купе, они в последний раз вышли на платформу, чтобы мама могла поцеловать их в лоб и напомнить об обещании регулярно писать письма. Отец уже сказал всё, что собирался, поэтому просто молча кивнул обоим, по-мужски сдержанно. По возвращении в купе Тор открыл окно и высунулся наружу, прощаясь и стараясь перекричать шум паровозного гудка и нарастающий ритмичный стук колёс. Он не сводил глаз с родителей до тех пор, пока они окончательно не скрылись из виду.

Локи никогда не оглядывался назад.

Когда Тор, наконец, оставил в покое окно и плюхнулся на сиденье, он улыбался от уха до уха. Локи попытался скопировать это выражение и изобразил более или менее соответствующую гримасу. Они сидели друг напротив друга, и рядом с каждым стояло по клетке с совой.

– Я так счастлив, что отец подарил нам сов, – Тор просто светился от радости.

– Только для того, чтобы иметь возможность за нами присматривать, – заметил Локи, уверенный, что отец никогда ничего не делает без особой на то причины.

– Может, и так, – легко пожал плечами Тор. – Но они такие восхитительные создания! Я всегда хотел иметь сову!

Локи закатил глаза. Ну, разумеется, Тор не стал задумываться о причинах отцовской щедрости. Ему для полного счастья хватало и того, что можно было просунуть пальцы сквозь прутья решётки и дружелюбно щёлкать языком в попытках вызвать ответное уханье. С утомлённым вздохом Локи повернулся, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть свою птицу. Отец подарил им пару снежных сов с таким пёстрым оперением, что они казались скорее чёрными, чем белыми. И, к большому расстройству Локи, у них уже были имена.

– Привет, Хугин, – Локи недовольно поморщился при звуках непривычного имени.

– Привет, Мунин! – эхом отозвался Тор, пытаясь дотянуться пальцами до перьев.

Обе совы громко ухнули в ответ, и если Тора этот ответ полностью удовлетворил, то в голову Локи начали закрадываться некоторые подозрения. Он сомневался, что может доверять животному, которому не давал имени – но если он озвучит эти сомнения, Тор поднимет его на смех, так что Локи предпочёл смолчать.

– Ну ладно, – наконец, выдохнул Тор. – Чего ты теперь ждёшь больше всего? – И не дожидаясь ответа, с энтузиазмом продолжил: – Я не могу выбрать между пиром и Распределением!

Поморщившись, Локи отвернулся к окну.

– Я просто не могу дождаться, когда увижу наше общежитие, – Тор даже не обратил внимания на то, что Локи его не слушает. – Отец сказал, что Башня Гриффиндора – самое великолепное из всех. Нам стоит убедиться, что мы займём спальни с самым лучшим видом. Только самое лучшее для сыновей Одина! И, конечно, насесты для наших сов должны быть соседними. Я хочу, чтобы они всегда были друзьями!

Локи смотрел, как за стеклом проносятся окрашенные во все оттенки зелёного сельские ландшафты. Как бы он хотел чувствовать то же, что и его брат – но когда он пытался представить себя вместе с ним в Башне Гриффиндора, в голове воцарялась плачевная пустота. И чем больше Тор говорил об этом, тем более странно звучали для Локи его слова – и Локи задумался, когда же его брат стал таким чужим. Он постарался отвлечься, сосредоточившись на покачивании поезда и мерном, успокаивающем шуме паровоза.

– У меня есть идея! – голос Тора прервал его раздумья. – Пойдём в кабину и посмотрим на машиниста!

– Зачем бы вдруг? – удивился Локи, всё ещё глазея на пейзаж за окном.

– Не знаю, – Тор пожал плечами. – Я подумал, что это будет весело!

Не добившись от Локи никакой реакции, Тор потянулся через разделяющий их проход между сидениями и ткнул брата в живот, заставив того с воплем подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

– Давай, зануда! – рассмеялся он. – Вылезай из этой своей хандры и пойдём на поиски приключений!

Предусмотрительно прикрыв руками живот, Локи, тем не менее, почувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке. Всю жизнь он восхищался братом, и сейчас это чувство поглотило начавшее недавно одолевать Локи уныние. Тор излучал воодушевление и мечтательность, и эти эмоции вытаскивали Локи из невесёлых дум. Однако мысль о том, чтобы носиться по коридорам, отчаянно пытаясь выглядеть настоящим гриффиндорцем, показалась совершенно невозможной.

– Прости, брат, – печально сказал он. – Но я сейчас как-то не в настроении что-либо исследовать.

– Ну, ладно, – Тор попытался скрыть разочарование. – Всё нормально.

Он с несчастным видом уселся обратно на сидение и принялся грызть ноготь. Локи ткнул его в ногу мыском ботинка.

– Иди, давай, – подзадорил он брата. – Иди и возвращайся. Расскажешь мне, что там и как. А я здесь буду держать оборону.

– Отличный план! – обрадовался Тор. В следующее мгновение в купе его уже не было, и Локи остался в одиночестве.

Тора не было довольно долго. Локи воспользовался отсутствием брата и убрал клетки с совами на багажную полку – ему не нравилось, как птицы на него смотрят. Затем он вернулся к прежнему занятию: смотрел в окно, мысленно подгоняя поезд. Он просто хотел, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось. Его мысли становились всё беспокойнее, и Локи внезапно осознал, что крутит в руках свою волшебную палочку. Снова и снова. Он вспомнил, как в магазине Тора выбрала уже вторая из испробованных палочек, тогда как Локи пришлось перепробовать почти дюжину, прежде чем нашёл ту, что выбрала его. По фамильной традиции палочке следовало дать имя. Тор не колебался ни секунды, откуда-то зная нужное имя: «Я назову её Мьёлльнир!». Локи предпочёл обождать. Он ещё недостаточно знал свою палочку. Да он даже себя едва знал.

Локи уже начал волноваться, задумываясь, какие глупости могли так сильно задержать Тора, когда из коридора донеслось позвякивание тележки и негромкий голос:

– Хотите что-нибудь перекусить, милые?

В следующий же миг Тор материализовался в купе, искрясь энергией.

– Там тележка с ланчем!

– Я так и думал, что ты вернёшься ради еды, – съязвил Локи.

– Это единственное, что меня по-настоящему волнует, – с готовностью согласился Тор, и вдруг добавил с неожиданной искренностью. – Кроме тебя, конечно.

Локи улыбнулся и опустил голову, слишком довольный, чтобы язвить.

Набрав вкусностей из тележки, они вернулись в купе, чтобы сполна насладиться сладостями. Но прежде чем Локи успел откусить тыквеченьку, он поднял взгляд и увидел стоящего в дверях пепельноволосого мальчика. Несмотря на то, что его уже заметили, мальчик, прежде чем приоткрыть дверь, вежливо постучал костяшками пальцев в маленькое окошко.

– Прошу прощения, – пробормотал он. – Дело в том, что меня, похоже, выселили из моего купе. Вы не возражаете, если я присоединюсь к вам?

– Конечно, нет! – ответил Тор. Хотя Локи и не ожидал, что с ним посоветуются, но то, что Тор даже на секунду не задумался, приглашая чужака в их компанию, несколько покоробило.

– Спасибо, – незнакомец шагнул внутрь. Он держал в руках собственные покупки с тележки. Взглянув на приветливую улыбку Тора и на недовольную мину Локи, он сделал очевидный выбор в пользу первого.

– Я Фил, – представился он, садясь рядом с Тором и протягивая руку. – Фил Коулсон.

– Рад познакомиться! – воскликнул Тор, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Я Тор Одинсон, а это мой брат, Локи.

И снова Локи почувствовал укол раздражения – он был в состоянии представиться самостоятельно.

– А почему тебя выгнали из купе? – насколько мог вежливо, поинтересовался он.

– Ну, не то чтобы меня выгнали, – Фил аккуратно распаковывал шоколадную лягушку. – Но у меня возникло ощущение, что они хотели бы остаться наедине.

– Кто?

– Мальчик, с которым я познакомился, – улыбнулся Фил. – И девочка, с которой познакомился он.

Тор шмыгнул носом, изображая ужас, заставив и Локи, и Фила рассмеяться, лёд был сломан. Трое мальчишек занялись своими покупками, и на некоторое время Локи забыл про Распределение, которое ожидало его в недалёком будущем.

– Фил, я хочу тебя спросить, – с полным ртом котелкового кекса заговорил Тор. – А как зовут твоего отца?

– Ричард, – Фил пристально рассматривал пригоршню конфет «Берти Боттс». – А что?

– Коул… Ричардсон?

– Чего? – Фил оторвался от конфет.

Локи разразился хохотом.

– Я не понимаю, – неуверенно проговорил Тор.

– Ричард Коулсон, – хихикнул Локи, помахивая лакричной палочкой. – Ты дубина. Коулсон – это фамилия.

Медленное осознание отразилось на лице Тора, заставив Фила ещё больше смутиться.

– Теперь, видимо, я чего-то не понимаю.

– У нашей семьи есть особая традиция, – объяснил Локи. – Мы двое Одинсоны, потому что нашего отца зовут Один. Тогда как он сам – Бёрсон, потому что его отец – Бёр.

– А… понятно, – и, указав на них обоих, Фил продолжил: – Твои дети будут Локисоны, а твои – Торсоны.

Настроение в купе внезапно резко испортилось, Фил поёжился, чувствуя, что, сам того не понимая, сказал что-то не то.

– На самом деле, – пояснил Тор, – отец ещё не решил.

Локи резко отвернулся к окну, пряча глаза.

– В одном поколении может быть только одно родовое имя, – его голос дрогнул. – Отец примет решение после нашего совершеннолетия.

А ведь подумать только, когда они были младше, это было практически игрой. Как можно сердиться или ревновать из-за того, что должно случиться только через много-много лет? Они едва сознавали, из-за чего соревнуются: огромная честь, выходящая за рамки детского понимания. Только прошлым летом Один стал акцентировать внимание на важности обычаев, истории семьи, будущем родового имени: «Однажды один из вас продолжит эту традицию». Локи всё ещё помнил, как, посмотрев на Тора, впервые почувствовал, что его накрывает отбрасываемая братом тень.

Один настаивал, что они равны в его глазах. Он настаивал, что любит обоих сыновей одинаково, но это только делало очевидную правду ещё более невыносимой. Локи не хотел злиться на своего брата. Он любил Тора сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было, но отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы отец хоть раз взглянул на него так же, как смотрел на своего первенца – словно тот бесценное и незаменимое сокровище. Когда отец смотрел на него, Локи видел только доброту и внимание, и никогда – любовь. На самом деле, чем больше Один настаивал, что любит его, тем больше Локи сомневался в том, что это хоть когда-нибудь было правдой.

– Отец очень мудр, – заверил Тор Коулсона. – Его выбор будет самым лучшим.

Локи оглянулся на брата. Тор с доверчивой улыбкой встретил его взгляд. Он действительно верил в то, что говорил. Локи снова повернулся к окну.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что отец сделает тот выбор, который сочтет правильным.

Это была самая что ни на есть горькая правда.

– Итак, – сказал Тор, слизнув с пальцев крошки котелкового кекса, – на каком факультете ты будешь, Фил?

Тот заметно обрадовался смене темы, но, очевидно, сам вопрос его смутил.

– Не знаю, – наконец ответил он. – Сомневаюсь, что полностью соответствую хоть какому-то из них.

– А твой отец в каком был? – надавил Тор, словно этого ответа для него было достаточно.

– В Гриффиндоре. А мама – в Хаффлпаффе. Она говорит, что во мне есть частичка и того, и другого, так что посмотрим, – Фил перевёл взгляд с одного брата на другого. – А вы?

Тор гордо улыбнулся:

– Мы с Локи будем в Гриффиндоре.

Уже третий раз с момента прихода Фила Тор говорил за Локи, и тот просто вскипел. Он резко повернулся к брату.

– Я бы не был в этом так уверен.

На лице Тора отразилось всего лишь легкое недоумение, и Локи почувствовал, как в животе от ярости полыхнуло огнём. Видимо, брат не мог даже представить, чтобы что-то пошло не так, как он задумал. В мире Тора каждый знал своё место и действовал исключительно по плану. Он понятия не имел, что значит жить в чужом мире, где чувствуешь себя лишним, где каждый при деле, кроме тебя – и, что самое ужасное, Тор воспринимал это как должное.

Гнев подкатил к самому горлу, так что Локи просто не успел себя остановить:

– Да мне даже не хочется быть в Гриффиндоре.

Тор словно пощёчину получил: челюсть у него отвисла, а глаза стали как плошки. Судя по такому неподдельному шоку, эти слова глубоко его задели. Локи ощутил укол вины – но не такой сильный, чтобы взять их обратно.

Повисло напряжённое, тяжелое молчание. Фил порывисто вскочил на ноги.

– Пойду-ка я посмотрю, может, Клинт пустит меня обратно, – еле справившись с запертой дверью, он поспешно удалился. Тор продолжал в беспомощном смятении смотреть на брата.

– Локи, – выдохнул он. – Как ты мог такое сказать?

– Ну, ты же не будешь отрицать, что я не очень подхожу под образ гриффиндорца? – съязвил Локи. – Безрассудная тяга к приключениям? Рискованные глупости? Тебе не кажется, что это больше похоже на тебя?

– Но… но ты же сын Одина, – слабо возразил Тор. – Гриффиндор у тебя в крови.

– Мне трудно в это поверить, – усмехнулся Локи. Смысл сказанного внезапно оказался таким ужасным, что дальше он начал яростно выкрикивать: – Да и вообще, странно слышать это от тебя, брат! Это ведь ты всегда требовал, чтобы я бежал быстрее, старался сильнее, был храбрее. Это ведь ты всегда швырял мои книги в грязь! Это ты лев, а не я! Как ты только мог подумать, что я попаду… подойду…

Локи с ужасом обнаружил, что у него по щекам текут слезы. Он так испугался, что не подойдет вообще никуда, что у него горло сдавило, и он, всхлипнув, не смог даже договорить. Он забился в угол и от унижения закрыл лицо руками, мечтая стать невидимым. Это был какой-то кошмар. Слёзы, которые весь день подступали у него к глазам, наконец-то вырвались наружу, и теперь Локи отчаянно зажимал рот руками, чтобы заглушить рыдания.

Тор не стал издеваться над ним. Не начал дразнить ребенком и требовать, чтобы он вёл себя как взрослый. Вместо этого он сел рядом, отвернул Локи от стены, несмотря на сопротивление, и притянул в крепкие объятия.

– Ты мой брат, Локи, – пробормотал он в самое ухо. – И ты точно подходишь мне.

Локи зарылся лицом в мантию Тора и всхлипнул, слишком уставший, слишком отчаявшийся и слишком благодарный для чего-либо иного. Тор погладил его по спине и поцеловал в макушку – как привык делать, ещё когда они были совсем маленькими и делили одну кроватку. Локи тогда просыпался от собственных криков и слишком боялся снова закрыть глаза. Тор ласково перебирал его волосы своими короткими, пухлыми пальчиками, бормоча что-то успокаивающее, пока они оба не засыпали. Они всегда были вместе, сколько помнили себя. Локи не мог представить себе мир без Тора.

Наконец, он выплакался и замер. Тогда Тор осторожно заставил его выпрямиться и, натянув рукав на руку, начал вытирать ему лицо. Действовал он не очень нежно, зато с самыми лучшими намерениями.

– Ну вот, – сказал он, закончив. – И все-таки я думаю, что ты станешь отличным гриффиндорцем.

Локи впал в отчаяние.

– Но, Тор, – тихо сказал он, – а что если нет?

– А на каком другом факультете ты можешь оказаться?

– Не знаю, – словно бы оправдываясь, забормотал Локи. – Может, Рейвенкло? – но тут его голос заледенел. – Ну и что? Что ты сделаешь, если меня распределят на другой факультет? Скажи. Мне интересно.

Тор задумчиво посмотрел на него. Судя по его скептическому виду, он сомневался, что такое возможно, хотя искренне пытался представить.

– Думаю, – медленно проговорил он. – Рейвенкло не так уж плох.

Локи даже чуть прогнулся от облегчения, когда Тор закинул руку ему на плечи.

– Несмотря ни на какой факультет, ты всегда будешь моим братом, Локи, – пообещал он и рассмеялся. – Естественно, за исключением Слизерина. Отец сказал, что все они лжецы и подхалимы, – он приятельски сжал плечо Локи. – И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не хаффлпаффец.

– Может, это ты у нас хаффлпаффец? – Локи ткнул его пальцем в живот. – Говорят, что их гостиная рядом с кухней. Тебе бы там понравилось, правда?

– Да я уже почти готов забыть о Гриффиндоре, – усмехнулся Тор. – Почти.

Он взял Локи за руку и переплёл их пальцы. Локи положил голову брату на плечо. Так они и сидели до самого конца пути.

– Первокурсники! – громыхнул чей-то голос, как только они сошли с поезда. – Первокурсникам сюда!

Великан подзывал к себе самых юных учеников, пока они все не собрались около него. Тогда он повёл их прочь от платформы по узкой, извилистой тропинке, петляющей между деревьев. Смеркалось. Внезапно Локи понял, что Тор так и не отпустил его руку. Тогда он сжал ладонь покрепче, и Тор ответил тем же. От предвкушения голова шла кругом – и наконец, за очередным поворотом они впервые увидели Хогвартс. Его огни мерцали на противоположном берегу огромного тёмного озера.

– Вау! – воскликнул Фил Коулсон, который как-то внезапно оказался рядом. – Такое зрелище не каждый день увидишь!

– Не больше четырёх в лодке! – крикнул великан.

– Фил! – окликнул Тор, схватив мальчика за руку. – Ты с нами!

Пока они в полной тишине скользили по ровной, как стекло, воде, и замок рос перед ними, беспокойство Локи усилилось десятикратно, так что от тревоги он еле себя сознавал. И стало только хуже, когда они вошли в школу, где их поприветствовал какой-то карлик, назвавший себя профессором Флитвиком, и повёл в Главный зал. Профессор произнёс небольшую речь о предстоящем распределении и его значении, из которой Локи не понял ни слова. Его колени тряслись. Тор улыбался, а Локи чувствовал себя совершенно больным.

Он так нервничал, что даже не заметил бы грандиозного величия Главного зала, если бы не брат: Локи смотрел строго себе под ноги, пока Тор не дёрнул его за руку, указывая вперёд. Он поднял голову и с восхищением понял, что над ним – бездонное ночное небо: потолок заколдовали так, чтобы можно было видеть, что находится за ним. Несмотря на всё своё волнение, Локи смог оценить эту красоту. Никто бы не заподозрил, что всего несколько месяцев назад здесь развернулась кровавая битва. Многие думали, что школу закроют по крайней мере на год, но по желанию министра магии Шеклболта и директора МакГонагалл Хогвартс должен был вновь распахнуть свои двери уже первого сентября. Благодаря неустанным усилиям волшебников и волшебниц, которые трудились все лето, цель была достигнута, и замок восстал из руин во всей своей славе как раз вовремя, чтобы приветствовать в своих стенах новое поколение учеников.

Дойдя до конца Главного зала, новички повернулись лицом к остальным ученикам, и профессор Флитвик поставил перед ними стул размером практически с него самого. Сверху он положил мятую и потрёпанную Распределительную шляпу – и, выждав момент, та запела:

 

Друзья, ликуйте, наконец

Закончена война!

Победа! Как она вчера

Казалась далека!

 

Вы снова здесь, столы стоят,

Наш Хогвартс возрождён!

И не забыть уроков нам

Ни завтра, ни потом!

 

Как мы слабы, когда Дома (1)

Разрознены враждой!

И как сильны, когда друзьям

Не важен галстук твой!

 

Пусть каждый Дом гордится тем,

В чем он сильней всего,

Но для победы мало лишь

Талантов одного.

 

Четыре ножки держат стул,

Где я сейчас лежу,

Но отпили хотя б одну –

Я тотчас упаду!

 

Я, сортируя, каждый раз

Различия ищу,

И чем их больше – тем сильней

Несхожестей союз.

 

На голову надев меня,

Узнаете тотчас,

В чем ваша сила и куда

Распределю я вас.

 

Вы попадёте в Гриффиндор,

Коль скоро вы храбры,

Великодушны, доблестны,

Бесстрашны и щедры!

 

Отправлю в Рейвенкло я за

Научный склад ума,

Находчивость, дедукцию

И знаний закрома!

 

А в Слизерин приходят те,

Кто горд, честолюбив,

Находчив, ловок, гибок, быстр,

Решителен, учтив.

 

В Хаффлпафф же те из вас пойдут,

Кто выбирает труд,

Кто терпелив, упорен, твёрд

И самый верный друг!

 

Так надевай меня скорей –

Распределю любя

В тот Дом, что будет лучше всех

На свете для тебя.

 

Профессору Флитвику пришлось воспользоваться приставной лесенкой, чтобы встать на нужном уровне. В одну руку он взял Шляпу, в другую – пергаментный свиток.

– Когда я назову ваше имя, вы наденете на себя Шляпу и сядете на стул, чтобы вас распределили, – объявил он. – Беннер, Брюс!

Так и пошло. Сердце Локи бешено колотилось. Он думал о своем отце, истинном Льве. Думал о своей тележке, перегруженной книгами. Он пытался не задерживать дыхание. Тор сказал, что неважно, совсем неважно, если он окажется не в Гриффиндоре… неважно… Тор сказал… факультет неважен… факультет неважен…

Он чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул – так неожиданно скоро вызвал его профессор Флитвик:

– Одинсон, Локи!

Тор негодующе выдохнул.

– Но… но я старше! Я должен быть первым!

Неодобрительный шепот донёсся от стола преподавателей и эхом прокатился по залу. Однако Тор не обратил внимания. Как всегда. Он видел только то, что хотел видеть, и требовал, чтобы остальные соответствовали его представлениям, и если кто-то думал, что простое неодобрение могло его пристыдить, то он глубоко ошибался.

Флитвик проверил список и увидел, что там действительно два Одинсона. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Локи, приподняв брови в ожидании возражений.

– Всё в порядке, – смущённо пробормотал Локи. – Я не против.

– Что ж, хорошо, – сказал профессор Флитвик. – Одинсон, Тор!

Рванув к стулу, Тор сел, нетерпеливо вцепившись ладонями в колени. Шляпа едва опустилась на его золотистую макушку, как тут же громко, четко, предсказуемо крикнула:

– Гриффиндор!

За гриффиндорским столом послышались приветственные восклицания, когда Тор вскочил на ноги. По пути к своим он прошел мимо Локи и ободряюще сжал его плечо.

– Я придержу тебе местечко.

Локи похолодел.

Он бы всё отдал, лишь бы вновь услышать: «Факультет неважен».

Оцепеневший от волнения, он обернулся и увидел, как Тор гордо шествует к столу своего факультета – всё получалось так, как и задумывалось. Оставалось только дождаться, когда Локи присоединится к брату – и станет точно по его. Тор уже решил, как всё будет. Тор всегда добивался своего. Тор принимал как должное, что Локи всегда будет следовать за ним.

– Одинсон, Локи!

Локи сел на стул, и его сердце обратилось в лёд. Шляпа опустилась ему на голову, и в порыве беспомощной ярости он крепко зажмурился и мысленно крикнул: «Не Гриффиндор!»

«Значит, не Гриффиндор?» – тихо усмехнулись ему в ухо. – «И мне так кажется».

А потом оглушающе громко, на весь зал, раздалось:

– Слизерин!

За столом этого факультета раздались радостные крики, но Локи их не слышал. Он не слышал ничего, кроме эха судьбоносного решения, а открыв глаза, он увидел на лице брата настоящее горе. Слишком поздно.

Сидя за столом Слизерина, он не мог поднять глаз от своей пустой тарелки. Оцепенение так и не прошло. Ему не хотелось никуда смотреть, хоть он и чувствовал, как сверлит его взглядом Тор. Брат выглядел таким потрясенным, будто произошло что-то невозможное, а тихий, мерзкий голосок, шедший от сердца Локи, шептал: «Ты же и сам знал, всегда знал». Ведь Локи пытался предупредить. Он говорил Тору, что они разные, но Тор упрямо отказывался видеть правду, и впервые Локи возненавидел его за это.

Остаток Распределительной церемонии прошёл как в тумане, из заметного только и было, что долгая заминка из-за «Романовой, Наташи». Ей пришлось просидеть на стуле почти семь минут, прежде чем Шляпа наконец объявила: «Хаффлпафф!». Когда всех распределили, из-за учительского стола встала профессор МакГонагалл, чтобы произнести короткую речь:

– Я рада приветствовать наших новых учеников, – тепло сказала она, – и тех, кто вернулся в эти стены. Я искренне надеюсь, что вы прислушались к словам Распределяющей шляпы, потому что я и сама собиралась сказать нечто подобное. Вместо этого я ещё раз напомню вам самое главное: школа должна быть единой. Несмотря на все наши различия, мы все – часть Хогвартса, и только вместе мы сможем составить величие этой школы. Никогда не забывайте этого, – она простёрла руки. – А теперь, да начнется пир!

Хотя еда была изумительно вкусной, Локи едва к ней притронулся. Аппетита не было. В голове крутились слова Тора: «Все слизеринцы – лжецы и подхалимы». Локи сжал кулаки под столом. Как будто гриффиндорцы хоть капельку лучше. Глупые, надоедливые, беззаботные – и кроме того, что плохого в том, чтобы иметь амбиции? У Тора вон их вообще нет. Ему они не нужны. Он не знает, что значит бороться за то, чтобы тебя заметили, и жаждать внимания – Тор купается в нём всю свою жизнь. Локи присмотрелся к слизеринцам и увидел острые, голодные взгляды. Очень… знакомые.

Когда первокурсников повели расселять по спальням, они столпились у дверей Главного зала. В этом узком месте ученики разных факультетов смешались, чтобы вновь разделиться уже по другую сторону. Локи увидел, как Фил Коулсон, оказавшийся рейвенкловцем, пожал руку какому-то хаффлпаффцу – наверное, это был его сосед по купе. А потом Локи, к своему отвращению, ощутил, что его схватили за руку.

– Брат… – начал Тор.

– Не смей, – зашипел Локи, вырвав у него свою руку.

– Гриффиндорцы, наверх! – выкрикнул их староста.

– Слизеринцы, вниз!

Они оказались в разных потоках, и толпа начала потихоньку разделять их. Тор до последнего сопротивлялся.

– Это неважно, – с отчаянием воскликнул он. – Локи, это неважно!

Локи оглянулся на его огорченное лицо. Ничего уже не будет так, как прежде. Если бы он знал, что в поезде Тор обнимал его в последний раз, он бы с еще большей любовью отнёсся к каждой секунде.

– Прощай, брат, – пробормотал он и повернулся навстречу своей судьбе, следуя в подземелье за остальными слизеринцами.

В спальне пока ещё никого не было. Почти весь факультет собрался в гостиной, наблюдая, как первокурсник Тони Старк демонстрирует ошеломляющие для его возраста успехи в колдовстве. Локи был благодарен судьбе за это краткое уединение и, в особенности, за тишину, нарушаемую лишь слабым плеском воды – спальни слизеринцев находились так низко, что их окна выходили прямо на Чёрное озеро. Вещи первокурсников разнесли по комнатам во время пира, и, переодевшись в свою пижаму, Локи выпустил сову из клетки. Он печально улыбнулся, когда птица взгромоздилась на насест и с удовольствием размяла крылья.

– Привет, Хугин, – прошептал он, проведя рукой по тёмным перьям.

На этот раз сова не отозвалась.

Локи присел у окна и посмотрел на чёрную воду. «Ты же знал. Всегда знал». Он снова и снова крутил палочку в своих руках. Это они, отец и Тор, были идиотами, раз допускали мысль, что он может оказаться гриффиндорцем. Здесь он оказался на своем месте. Здесь он и должен был быть.

Он посмотрел на свою палочку. Одиннадцать дюймов, сердцевина – из высушенного сердца дракона. Мастер волшебных палочек описывал её как необычайно универсальную. Внимательнее присмотревшись к ней в бледном лунном свете, Локи наконец-то узнал её имя. Как узнал себя.

– Ёрмунганд, – прошептал он.

На змеином языке.

 

____________

1\. Дома – так Шляпа назвала факультеты Хогвардса. Ввиду её почтенного возраста (а также рифмы ради) ей позволительно путаться в терминологии. (прим. пер.)


End file.
